Agridulce
by sonikdc
Summary: Una nueva serie de historias para la "Rollen Week" del grupo "el Harém de Allen Walker" en Facebook. Un poco de humor e intento de romance... tenganme paciencia.
1. Día 1 Reloj de arena

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
._

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose junto con el de la madera quebrandose hicieron eco por todo el local. La arena se encontraba regada sobre el viejo piso de madera entre los restos de lo que fue, segundos antes, un hermoso reloj de arena bastante antiguo.

El estruendo la había hecho sobresaltarse, pues apenas y lo había rozado al momento de girar entre los anaqueles de aquella tienda de antigüedades, cuando buscaba algo nuevo para pasar el rato.

No tardó mucho en llegar su padre, seguido del dueño del anticuario que sólo veía con pena lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Estas bien, Road? ¿No te has hecho daño? - por supuesto, su padre se preocuparía primero por ella, era su adoración después de todo.

\- Estoy bien padre - respondió con tono neutro, después, dirigiéndose al hombre de apariencia excéntrica y mirada triste, se disculpó - Yo, lo lamento. No me fijé al pasar que se encontraba demasiado cerca del borde.

\- No pasa nada Road - fue Sheryl quien le respondió con un tono de voz demasiado animado - ¿Cuánto es por el reloj, Mana?

Mana no respondió al instante. Había sacado (Road ignoraba de donde exactamente) una pequeña escoba y un recogedor.

\- Me temo Sheryl, que el valor sentimental de este reloj era mayor a lo que puedas siquiera llegar a pagar.

Con cuidado se agachó donde el reloj, levantó sus piezas con cuidado y barrió la arena.

\- No digas tonterías Mana - comentó el portugués sonriente - ¿Cuánto quieres?

Antes de que Mana pudiera replicarse algo por su falta de tacto, el sonido de unas botas dando pasos lentos llamó su atención. De inmediato, su rostro adoptó una expresión de resignación. Volvió su mirada hacia los restos del reloj que se encontraban entre sus manos. No había razón ya para ocultarlos, su hijo se daría cuenta de todas formas.

\- ¿Podrías por favor esperarme en la recepción, Sheryl? - se dirigió a su cliente - Ya haremos cuentas en cuanto te alcance.

Pensando que ya estaba todo arreglado, el hombre aceptó, diciéndole que no tardara para enseñarle más cosas para su colección. Road se quedó observando a su padre con desaprobación; él realmente no podía llegar a entender muchas cosas.

\- Lo siento mucho Mana - posó su mano en el brazo del hombre que aún sostenía una de las apolletas quebradas - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

Justo en ese instante, las pisadas se detuvieron. Frente a ellos, el joven hijo del anticuario observaba con desesperanza lo que su padre tenía en las manos. Road sabía del hijo de Mana por las cosas que el hombre contaba sobre él, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto... hasta ahora.

De cabello blanco y ojos azules, en realidad no tenía ningún parecido con su padre. La cicatriz sobre su ojo y mejilla izquierdos le hizo preguntarse que tan ciertas eran las historias que Mana contaba sobre él donde mencionaba lo bueno y bondadoso que era.

\- Allen... - dijo el mayor en un susurro.

Los ojos del muchacho fueron ocultos por su cabello cuando agachó la cabeza, pero eso no evitó que Road notara una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Cuando Mana dio un paso hacia su hijo, este salió corriendo hacia la puerta trasera del local, por donde había entrado. Él dio un suspiro pesado.

\- Esto está mal, muy mal - se lamentó.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés por un reloj de arena? - preguntó la chica con genuino interés.

\- Podría decirse que fue un regalo para Allen de su tío. Le tenía un gran aprecio.

\- Si era tan importante, ¿Por qué lo tenía aquí? Quiero decir, todo lo que está aquí abajo está en venta, ¿No es así?

Mana asintió.

\- Mi hermano Neah solía viajar mucho, y traía cosas a este lugar con el fin de venderlas. Este reloj fue lo último que dejó antes de que él... -tragó saliva, Road imagino lo que estaba por decir - De que él falleciera.

Mana intentó esbozar una sonrisa, tratando de demostrar fortaleza frente a su clienta, pero sus ojos acosos, a punto de desbordarse lo delataban. Los secó con brusquedad, frotándose con la manga de su saco, como si fuese un niño.

\- Ya que Neah dejaba todo aquí, Allen no quiso moverlo de su lugar, aunque siempre le estaba dando vuelta para hacerlo funcionar. Podría decir que incluso se divertía al competir contra la arena... parece que ahora tiene que encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo...

Lo último lo trató de decir como una broma, pero simplemente no podía mirar a bien lo que había pasado.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Mana.

\- No te preocupes querida. No fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente - le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y le revolvió el cabello - Bueno, será mejor que vaya con tu padre, aún debo encontrar algo para él. Tu puedes seguir observando por aquí si gustas.

Y dicho esto, se alejó con los restos del reloj en mano. No valía la pena preguntar si tenía reparo, Road tenía cierto conocimiento sobre cómo se hacían esos relojes, en particular las ampolletas de vidrio soplado.

Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, aún si Mana había dicho que fue sólo un accidente, y especialmente se sentía mal por Allen.

Con cuidado de no ser vista por su padre (a sabiendas de como se podía poner) salió del local por donde había salido Allen momentos antes. Por un momento pensó que al salir tendría que preguntar por el paradero del chico de cabello blanco, pero apenas salió por la puerta de madera, lo encontró recargado en la pared con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas, justo a lado del umbral. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se agachó para estar más o menos a su altura. Él por su parte, no se movió en ningún momento creyendo que se trataba en realidad de su padre.

\- Quiero estar solo Mana - escuchó decir al muchacho con la voz ahogada - ¿No tienes que atender a tus clientes?

\- No, ese no es mi trabajo.

En cuanto escuchó la voz diferente a la que esperaba, Allen levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se veían acuosos tal como a su padre en el anticuario, pero parecía mas renuente a dejar salir las lágrimas. Road no pudo evitar volver a compararlo con Mana sin encontrar similitud alguna entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - después de que se vieron por escasos segundos, volvió a ocultar su rostro. No le importó mucho ser descortés con la joven doncella frente a él.

Ella no se tomó esto a mal, pero aún así no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- Venía a hablar contigo, Allen... - pronunció su nombre con tono cantarín.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Allen alzó levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para volver a descubrir sus ojos. Eso fue suficiente para Road. Volviendo a pararse, se inclinó frente al chico.

\- Lamento mucho haber roto el reloj de tu tío. No me fijé al pasar la estantería - se enderezó - Entiendo que ese reloj era importante para ti y me gustaría compensarte por ello.

Debía admitir que no se esperaba aquella disculpa, menos de parte de alguien de una posición bastante más alta que la suya. Aún así, el hecho de que quisiera compensarlo le molestaba un poco, sintiendo que aquello lo decía más por lástima que por arrepentimiento.

\- Me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para compensarme señorita - respondió de manera apenas más amable que antes, aún sin mostrar del todo su rostro - Su valor era mayor de lo que puede ofrecer.

A Road se le hizo curioso que casi repitiera las palabras de Mana, intuía que incluso para él era importante ese reloj aunque en menor medida de lo que era para Allen.

\- ¿Eh? - esbozó una sonrisa ladina - Así que más valioso de lo que pueda yo ofrecerte...

Volvió a quedarse a la altura del chico, mirándolo fijamente e incomodandolo un poco por tanta atención. Al peliblanco nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención, por ello no solía bajar tanto al anticuario mientras estaba abierto, pero solía recorrerlo por las noches en busca de algo con que entretenerse.

\- S-si - Su voz tembló un poco. Apartó los ojos pero ya nos los escondió entre sus brazos - Pertenecía a mi tío. Era sumamente valioso.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar - exclamó sonriente - ¿Seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer para compensarte, Allen?

El que lo llamara con tanta familiaridad lo hizo sonrojarse por alguna razón. La chica frente a él era realmente extraña, ofreciendo compensarle la pérdida del reloj.

\- Entoces... ¿Qué tal una cita? - No estaba del todo seguro por qué se atrevió a preguntar aquello.

La chica era bonita, por supuesto. Ya la había visto en numerosas ocasiones acompañando a su padre que buscaba siempre cosas exóticas, según él para su colección. A Allen le parecía un sujeto un tanto odioso por la forma en la que luego solía expresarse aunque nunca le faltó el respeto a su padre mientras visitaba el local. Road por su parte siempre estaba observando todo lo que había en los anaqueles en busca de algo para entretenerse. Recordaba perfectamente que había pedido a su padre un par de cajitas de música que el mismo había ayudado a Mana a reparar. Esa fue la primera vez que la pudo apreciar en su totalidad.

La mayoría de las veces la había visto apenas de camino al piso superior donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, pero esa vez se había topado con ella cuando llegaba de la escuela. Road había dado cuerda a una de la cajas y se había quedado observando a la pequeña pareja que tenía la caja en su interior bailar al compás de la música. Ella no lo había visto, pero él se quedó hasta que la música acabo, después corrió hasta su habitación, pensando en la linda niña de cabello alborotado y ojos morados.

La joven quedó sorprendida ante la petición que apenas había escuchado debido al tono tan bajo con que la dijo.

\- ¿Qué? - la pregunta salió de sus labios por mera inercia, como para comprobar que lo que había escuchado no era erróneo.

\- N-no es nada - se puso de pie, se sacudió y se dirigió a la puerta bastante avergonzado - Gracias por sus disculpas, señorita Kamelot.

\- Espera - Road lo tomó por el brazo.

En ese momento, de otro lado de la puerta se pudo escuchar la voz cantaría de Sheryl, llamando a su hija. Road tronó la lengua. Le había arruinado sus planes.

Haciendo un poco de fuerza, logró que Allen volteara a verla, aún sonrojado.

\- En estos momentos estoy algo ocupada - mencionó con voz suave. Allen se sorprendió y cuando iba a preguntar si eso era un "si" a su petición, la chica le dio un beso rápido en los labios, dejándolo pasmado - Te daré esto de momento, ya después tendremos nuestra cita.

Y sin más, abrió la puerta y fue donde su padre, dejando al pobre muchacho lo más rojo posible, mientras trataba de procesar lo que había pasado.

Sería sólo cuando su padre fuera a buscarlo, con intención de ver como se encontraba, que el peliblanco finalmente reaccionaría dando un gritó de felicidad para después ir a su habitación emocionado, dejando a un confundido Mana.  
._

**Primer día, primer capítulo... la verdad no se si logré completar al tiempo éste reto, por problemas en casa (además que tengo que estudiar) pero haré mi mejor intento.**

**Como dato extra, la mayoría de historias de esta compilación serán Au's... sólo quería advertir xD**

**Disculpen los errores son los hay.**

**Soy SonikDC**.


	2. Día 2 Noah

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
._

Komui la había llamado "la ciudad rebobinada" por el extraño fenómeno que se presentaba en ella, posiblemente debido a la inocencia.

Road y Lenalee fueron enviadas a esta ciudad para descubrir que hacía que dicha ciudad reviviera el mismo día una y otra vez, ya que, según las palabras del supervisor "quizá, no estaba seguro del todo, pero había una posibilidad de que se tratara de inocencia. Sólo quizá."

\- Tu hermano es extraño - mencionó la menor cuando habían dejado el cuartel en dirección a Alemania.

Lenalee no pudo negar aquello.

Toma, un buscador que ambas ya conocían al haber trabajado con él en anteriores ocasiones las estaba esperando a la entrada de la ciudad, disculpandose por no haber podido reunir más información de la que ya había enviado al cuartel.

Ellas, por ser portadoras de Inocencia lograron entrar a dicha ciudad con los buenos deseos del buscador. Debían apresurarse en encontrar la Inocencia y sacar a la ciudad del bucle en el que se encontraba. Optaron separarse para reunir información y fue ahí cuando Road obtuvo su primera pista sobre lo que parecía estar ocurriendo: Miranda Lotto, una mujer que era molestada por un grupo de niños, mencionó que fácilmente podría predecir sus acciones si las habían repetido más de treinta veces en el pasado, siendo que los niños apenas y habían ideado la treta de arrojarle una serpiente de juguete.

Miranda se alejó de la zona tras deshacerse de los niños, siendo de pronto atacada por un terrible monstruo que pretendía acabar con ella. Fue cuando Road entró en acción.

\- ¡Alejate de ella! - se escuchó la voz de la exorcista que de inmediato fue atacada por el akuma - ¡Inocencia, activate! ¡Arma de forma cambiante!

En su mano, pareció materializarse un sable de esgrima con el cual se defendió de la ataques del demonio. Mientras luchaba contra él, la mujer de cabello castaño aprovechó para huir, pensando que su pesadilla de revivir el mismo dia había terminado, sólo para desilusionarse al comprobar que el mismo carruaje de siempre la manchó de lodo.

Fue por un momento de distracción donde Road llamó a la mujer, que el akuma aprovechó para atacarla, aunque al final, valiéndose del humo que había provocado la explosión, terminó cortandolo por la mitad. Por desgracia, había perdido el rastro de la mujer, por lo que se resignó a ir donde Lenalee la esperaba para poder compartir la información recolectada.

._

Por otro lado, una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo, donde se aprobaba que los asistentes pudieran finalmente actuar según los deseos del Conde Milenario. El más joven entre ellos fue quien decidió salir primero hacía una ciudad en Alemania.

Mientras tanto, Road se encontraba dentro de un restaurante con Lenalee, explicando lo que había pasado y como terminó perdiendo el rastro de la pobre mujer.

\- De haber sabido que esto pasaría, habría sido mejor no separarnos - comentó la peliverde cuando Road terminó su relato.

\- Pero, recuerdo como era ella ¿No podríamos salir en su búsqueda?

\- Es una ciudad grande Road, nos tomaría bastante tiempo encontrarla de esa manera.

\- Supongo que tienes razon... - se lamentó mientras pensaba en otra forma de dar con la misteriosa mujer - Por otra parte, ¿Has descubierto algo, Lena?

Ella asintió. Le explicó como había intentado salir de la ciudad, destrozando uno de sus muros pero que simplemente volvía a su punto de partida.

\- Parece que la teoría de mi hermano era correcta - comentó mientras veía algo de té - Estaremos encerradas aquí, sin oportunidad de salir hasta que resolvamos el misterio del fenómeno de la inocencia.

\- ¿Inocencia?

La persona que se encontraba en la mesa junto a ellas habló en voz alta al escuchar aquello. Road de inmediato la reconoció.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lenalee, es ella! - la señaló.

Por inercia, Miranda trató de escapar, siendo detenida por ambas exorcistas.

Apenas pudieron intercambiar unas palabras (más gritos desesperados de Miranda por que le ayudaran que otra cosa) cuando fueron nuevamente atacados por un grupo de akumas.

Road apenas y tuvo tiempo de activar su inocencia para poder proteger a sus compañeras. Una nueva explosión destrozó gran parte del local en el que se encontraban, dejando ver a un grupo de akumas nivel 2.

\- ¡Arma de forma cambiante! ¡Sable! - de inmediato, el escudo que se había materializado frente a ellas pasó a ser la espada que llevaba antes.

Lenalee hizo lo propio activando sus Botas Oscuras y ,atacando a los enemigos lograron derrotar a uno de ellos. Aún así, el espacio las limitaba demasiado y tenían que proteger a Miranda.

\- ¡Lenalee! - gritó la menor - ¡Toma a Miranda y sal de aquí! - ordenó mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque por parte de los akumas - ¡Con tus Botas Oscuras podrás evitar a los akumas y llegar hasta su casa!

La peliverde obedeció sin chistar, tomando entre sus brazos a la mujer que no dejaba de gritar ante los acontecimientos.

"Road, resiste" fue el último pensamiento de la chica al escapar.

._

Toma se encontraba a la entrada de la ciudad, resguardandose bajo un árbol de la lluvia cuando vio algo por demás extraño. Un chico de unos 15 o 16 años, de cabello blanco y en la mano un paraguas rosado que tenía una calabaza en la punta. Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba descansando en una especie de cabestrillo de tela.

\- Así que está es la famosa ciudad que se rebonina - comentó el chico para si, mientras observaba el gran portal que daba paso a la ciudad.

De un movimiento cerró el paraguas e ingresó a la ciudad sin ningún problema ante la mirada atónita del buscador. Toma sólo se podía preguntar que acababa de pasar.

Aún dentro del restaurante, Road continuaba su batalla contra los akumas. Se valía mucho de su arma para evitar los ataques pero no podía contraatacar debido a la cantidad. Anteriormente había peleado contra numerosos akumas nivel uno los cuales eran bastante predecibles a la hora de atacar, por lo que era fácil preparar una ofensiva. Pero los nivel dos, al tener tan variados tipos de habilidades, hacía imposible saber como y cuando atacarian. Ahora, con tres de ellos a su alrededor y en un lugar que la limitaba estaba en una gran desventaja.

Justo cuando estaban por darle el golpe final, los tres demonios parecieron diferir en la forma de acabarla, por lo que intentaron resolverlo por medio del "piedra, papel o tijeras". Cabe decir se Road aprovechó el momento para atacarlos.

\- ¡Arma de forma cambiante! ¡Ballesta!

Lo que anteriormente fue un sable, ahora se había convertido en una ballesta con la cual Road disparó múltiples flechas.

\- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! - se quejó uno - ¡No puedes atacados mientras jugamos piedra papel o tijeras, tramposa!

\- ¡¿En serio pretenden que me espere?! - preguntó mientras hacía su arma volviera a ser una espada.

\- ¡Ahora verás!

Los tres fueron tras la chica, dispuestos a acabar con ella. Road pensó que aquel podría ser su final pero, los akumas se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de ella cuando una voz se escuchó.

\- _Esperen_ \- se trataba de la voz de un chico - _Parece que se divierten_ \- dijo con sarcasmo - _¿A caso se han olvidado de su misión de recuperar la inocencia?_ \- nadie dijo nada - _¡Regresen!_

\- ¡Si, ahora mismo! - gritaron los tres al unísono antes de salir disparados, dejando en ruinas el restaurante.

Road no entendía lo que había sucedido. Aunque había sido salvada por esa voz, intuía que no se trataba de algo bueno.

Lenalee llegó donde ella, preguntando por lo sucedido a lo cual sólo pudo responder que los akumas habían huido después de escuchar una voz.

Aún cuando querían saber por qué se habían detenido tan de repente, lo mejor era ir con Miranda para descubrir lo que pudieran sobre lo que afectaba a la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, la castaña no dejaba de gritar aún por lo que había pasado minutos antes. Road no pudo evitar pensar que era un poco molesto.

Mientras Miranda parecía querer alejarse de su presencia y Lenalee trataba de calmar la y tener una conversación más decente, una llave atada en una cadena cayó del cuello de la mujer, haciendo que se precipitara para tomarla, sorprendiendo a las exorcistas.

Fue por ello que se enteraron de la historia de "la mujer desafortunada". El como ella fue poco a poco dejada atrás por su incompetencia y como el reloj que había en su habitación era lo único valioso que atesoraba por sólo funcionar con ella.

Road y Lenalee explicaron entonces que ellas eran exorcistas y que combatían a los monstruos llamados akumas, prometiendo al final salvar la ciudad y llevar a Miranda hacía el "mañana".

Por el resto del día la estuvieron siguiendo para descubrir que pudo ser lo que iniciara aquel fenómeno, pero no hubo respuesta alguna hasta que llegó la noche. Cuando la campana del reloj marco la media noche, Miranda se fue a dormir sin decir palabra alguna, extrañando a las exorcistas pero el verdadero espectáculo fue ver como el tiempo de la ciudad era absorbido por el reloj de cuerda; sus manecillas retrocedieron hasta marcar las ocho de la mañana en cuestión de segundos. El "nuevo" 28 de Octubre había dado inico. Aunque por supuesto, no fueron las únicas en observar tal cosa.

En cuanto Miranda despertó, desorientada, sirvió té a las jóvenes exorcistas para poder discutir lo que había ocurrido. Lena aceptó gustosa pero Road fue a ver el reloj descubriendo algo curioso.

\- Lenalee - llamó a su compañera - ¡Lenalee, mira esto!

Tanto la exorcista como la mujer desafortunada voltearon en su dirección.

\- ¿No es asombroso? - la cabeza de Road sobresalía por arriba del reloj y sus brazos lo pasaban por los lados - ¡Un reloj humano!

Por supuesto, ambas mujeres gritaron de la impresión por tal "atrevimiento" de la pelimorada, siendo Miranda la más afectada por ver arruinado su adorado reloj. O eso al menos hasta que Road salió sin más de su interior, atravesandolo.

\- No puedo tocar este reloj - mencionó alzandose de hombros.

Fue así como dedujeron que el reloj era la inocencia. Esto no se lo tomó muy a bien la propietaria que, imaginando que podrían querer destruir a su reloj (y único amigo según sus palabras) amenazó a ambas chicas con un cuchillo, asustandolas por unos momentos.

Lenalee, tan calmada como siempre, logró tranquilizarla, preguntándole por lo ocurrido el verdadero día 28 de Octubre. En cuanto supieron del "deseo" de la alemana, hicieron un nuevo descubrimiento al notar que Miranda era compatible con la inocencia.

Por cinco días ayudaron a Miranda a tratar de conseguir empleo, suponiendo que era por ello que el reloj seguía repitiendo el mismo día. Fue en el quinto día que intentaron en un espectáculo callejero, haciendo de artistas itinerantes. Road tenía cierta habilidad debido a sus clases de actuación y arte circense que había pedido a su padre (para no aburrirse, principalmente), por lo que con su ayuda, Miranda estuvo por conseguir un empleo permanente.

\- ¡Disculpa! - un joven de cabello blanco y un aparente brazo lastimado se acercó donde la tríada - ¡Señorita bruja! - dijo refiriéndose al disfraz que llevaba la exorcista de cabello morado - ¿Donde puedo comprar un boleto para la obra de "la calabaza y la bruja"?

\- ¡Por aqui! - respondió animada, acompañando al chico.

Apenas se separó unos metros de la mujer, la escuchó gritar seguido de un regañó de parte del maestro de ceremonias. Alguien le había robado los boletos. De inmediato, Road y Lenalee fueron en su búsqueda, dejando sola a Miranda que no podía dejar de maldecir su situación y a la inocencia que la había provocado. Y eso, Allen lo escuchó.

\- Así que - se puso a la altura de la mujer que yacía en el suelo - Tu reloj es la inocencia.

._

Las dos exorcistas dieron con el ladrón, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de uno de los akumas que las había atacado días atrás.

\- ¡Él tiene a la mujer! - gritó mientras se transformaba en el demonio de hielo - ¡Allen-sama la ha atrapado!

\- ¿Allen? - repitió Road antes de ver a los otros dos akumas.

El ataque las agarró con la guardia baja, permitiendo a los demonios vencerlas en pocos segundos.

Para cuando Road despertó, lo primero que notó fue a Miranda atada a su reloj por las manos. Lo segundo que notó fue el extraño lugar en el que se encontraban donde había numerosos juguetes, soldaditos, libros, uno que otro peluche flotando por la habitación junto a varias cajas de regalos y cojines, y lo tercero fue que ella misma se encontraba atada de las manos por cadenas que la separaban del suelo por un par de centímetros. Sus ropas se encontraban dañadas por los anteriores ataques que había recibido siendo estas el disfraz de bruja que llevaba antes.

Una risa, bastante sutil llamó su atención. Frente a ella se encontraba Lenalee inmóvil, vestida como si se tratase de una muñeca y junto a ella, con su chaqueta puesta sobre los hombros estaba el extraño chico de pelo blanco y una cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Ya has despertado? - preguntó con amabilidad.

Road intentó moverse en dirección a su compañera.

\- ¡Lenalee!

\- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! - regañó uno de los akumas - Ella ahora es el juguete de Allen-sama.

\- ¿Allen? - recordó lo que había dicho el mismo demonio momentos antes - Tu eres... ¿Uno de ellos?

\- Que grosera - respondió el muchacho sin quitar esa sonrisa que a Road empezaba a molestarle - Soy un humano. ¿Es qué no puede un humano llevarse bien con los akumas?

\- ¡Los akumas son armas creadas por el Conde milenario para matar humanos!

\- También hay armas creadas por humanos para matar humanos ¿No es así? - su sonrisa se amplió. De a poco el color de su piel cambio a gris, sus ojos pasaron de un azul intenso a un tono ambarino y en su frente siete marcas aparecieron a manera de corona - El Conde Milenario es nuestro hermano. Nosotros somos los verdaderos apóstoles elegidos por Dios. Somos el clan Noah.

\- ¿El clan Noah? - repito ella.

\- ¡Allen-dono! - la calabaza en el paraguas que llevaba el chico lo regañó - ¡No hable de nuestras cosas con desconocidos~lero!

\- ¿Eh? - Allen vio al golem - ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¡Sólo no lo haga~lero! además, ¡Esto no es parte del escenario planeado por el Conde~lero!

Se acercó al chico mientras se seguía quejando.

\- ¡Por si fuera poco, me has traído contigo por qué has querido~lero! ¡Si sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas, vas a recibir un regaño del Conde~lero!

Allen sonrió confiado.

\- El Conde no me hará nada - se sentó en brazo del sillón, junto a Lenalee - Además, esto es sólo un pequeño toque dramático para dar emoción a la historia. No afectará en nada al escenario del Conde.

Por alguna razón, lo dicho por el peliblanco hizo enojar a la exorcista. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, logró apoyar sus pies de la pared siendo sostenida de las muñecas por las cadenas. Empujó con las piernas, haciendo suficiente fuerza como para zafarse, hiriendose las manos en el procesó. Cayó al suelo, apenas logrando no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba ante la incrédula mirada del golem y el chico de la cicatriz.

\- No puedo... - su voz era apenas un susurro debido al esfuerzo. Permaneció agachada con las manos en el suelo. Sus muñecas estaban en carne viva - No puedo creer que seas humano... - negó con la cabeza.

Allen se paró de su lugar y fue hasta la chica. Sus muñecas habían empezado a sangrar pero eso no parecía importarle.

\- ¿A caso parezco un mentiroso? - preguntó a la vez que desarrollaba frente a la exorcista - ¿No crees que yo pueda ser humano?

Con delicadeza, la tomó entre sus brazos envolviendola en un abrazo, revelando que el brazo que llevaba en el cabestrillo realmente no estaba herido.

\- Es calido ¿No? - le preguntó al oído - ¿No es esta la sensación que tienen los humanos al entrar en contacto?

Road pudo sentir su corazón latiente y el calor que desprendía.

\- Mi nombre es Allen Walker - sonrió - Y soy un humano cien por ciento genuino.

\- Si eres un humano, ¿Por qué...?

Detrás de ella, su inocencia se activó por si misma. La daga que permanecía oculta entre sus ropas pareció tomar conciencia propia, transformándose en una alabarda plateada que apuntaba a la cabeza del muchacho por una orden no pronunciada.

\- Si eres igual a mi...

\- ¿Igual? - Allen rió - No exactamente - su sonrisa paso a ser una mueca extraña antes de que se alejara de la chica para tomar su arma y apuñalarse a si mismo a la altura del corazón.

La sangre brotó de la herida y un poco salió de su boca. Aún así, continuó moviéndose como si nada.

\- Nosotros somos los herederos de los genes de Noah, el apóstol más antiguo. Nosotros somos superhumanos - movió la alabarda en su interior, agrandado la herida y dejando salir más sangre - No somos iguales, ¿no te parece? - finamente se sacó el arma del pecho y la arrojó lejos.

Al instante tanto sus ropas como su cuerpo se regeneraron y la sangre desapareció.

\- ¡Somos diferentes de la escoria humana que son ustedes!

Se acercó a Road, tomandola de la cabeza con su brazo izquierdo y activando su ojo el cual pasó a ser de color rojo con la esclerotica negra.

\- ¡Y si aún no crees que soy humano, te permitiré ver lo que yo veo!

Al decir esto, posó la palma de su mano en la frente de la chica que sintió quemar, como si le hubiese colocado un hierro al rojo vivo. Gritó por el dolor mientras Allen sólo reía a carcajadas. Retiró su mano, devolviendola a su lugar en el cabestrillo, dejando ver como en la frente de la chica se marcaba un pentáculo sobre su ojo izquierdo tal y como él tenia, y su color cambiaba a un rojo brillante. Por otra parte, su color de piel de Allen volvía a ser claro y los estigmas desaparecieron de su frente.

Al instante, Road pudo ver a las almas de los akumas frente a ella. Estas gritaban encadenadas, derramando lágrimas mientras parecían ser consumidas por los demonios a los que estaban ancladas. La visión casi le provoca vomitar.

\- Un espectáculo horrible ¿No? -preguntó el chico - Es lo que estoy condenado a ver desde que fui maldecido. Pero, no hay un alma encadenada a mi ¿Lo ves?

Lo había notado, sólo había tres almas encadenadas a los tres akumas pero no había nada unido al chico.

\- Bueno, también está el hecho de que estoy maldito - comentó señalando su cicatriz - Sólo los humanos pueden ser maldecidos - se alzó de hombros.

\- Entonces... - Road trataba de mantener la compostura - ¡Si ves esto, como es que puedes estar de su lado!

Si bien la vista era horrible, Road pudo notar las lágrimas de las almas junto con sus lamentos. Estaban sufriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? - repitió el chico pensativo. De la nada, su aspecto se volvió más serio y sombrío - ¡Por que odio a este mundo lleno de escoria! - sonrió - No me importa tener que matar basura como ustedes. ¡Todos ustedes merecen morir! ¡La voluntad de Dios es el fin de este mundo! Por eso Él dio los akumas al Conde milenario y a nosotros.

\- Esa... - Road se puso de pie e hizo que su arma fuera hasta ella - ¡Esa no es la voluntad de Dios!

Apuntó con su arma al muchacho. El sonrió con arrogancia.

\- ¿Puedes matarme?

\- Yo... debo acabar contigo... ¡Arma de forma cambiante!

Nada pasó. Muy a su pesar, Allen era humano y Road no podía lastimarlo. Ella sólo estaba para destruir a los akumas.

\- No puedes matarme.

Como si esa fuera una señal, los akumas que estaban esperando tras su maestro, fueron directo contra Road. Allen se quitó de encima la chaqueta de la exorcista, tirandola al suelo mientras caminaba hasta su nuevo juguete.

Road por su parte, con el cuerpo herido y su arma lejos de ella, yacía en el suelo tras semejante ataque.

\- Señorita - habló el chico desde lejos - ¿No te parece una locura enfrentar a tres akumas con el cuerpo en ese estado? - su atención pasó a la mujer que había estado observando todo desde el principio, atada a su reloj - Creo que ya va siendo hora de liberarte a ti también.

Ante su señal, numerosas estacas se materializaron y se dirigieron a donde la mujer de cabello castaño, pero, grande fue su sorpresa (y la de Lero) al ver a Road, herida y lastimada, protegiendo a Miranda. Su arma no había cambiado de forma, pero había actuado a manera de escudo mientras giraba como si fuera una hélice. Cuando el ataque cesó, Road tomó su arma, pronunciando una palabra que ni siquiera Miranda pudo escuchar, pero que permitió que ésta cambiara nuevamente a una cuchilla con la que cortó las ataduras de la mujer.

En cuanto estuvo libre, el primer impulso de Miranda fue escapar, pero al ver a la maltrecha exorcista que la había defendido, aún a costa suya, decidió quedarse a su lado y protegerla tal y como ella había hecho.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - preguntó Allen ladeando la cabeza. Incluso los demonios se preguntaban lo mismo.

\- En serio... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - se preguntó Miranda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? - preguntó el muchacho con cierta molestia en su voz - ¿A caso crees que una escoria humana como tu puede hacer algo?

\- N-no puedo hacer nada - a lamentó - Pero... pero...

Allen frunció el ceño.

\- Eres una tonta.

"Es cierto, soy sólo... una tonta" pensó Miranda, viendo como aquel chico preparaba un nuevo ataque en su contra. Abrazó el cuerpo inconciente de la chica que había cuidado de ella y espero el cruel desenlace.

El reloj que aún se encontraba tras ellas empezó a reaccionar ante los deseos de su dueña por proteger a la pequeña niña en sus brazos. La inocencia se activó con una campanada, y una especie de domo lleno de relojes cubrió a ambas mujeres mientras el reloj de cuerda empezaba a dar marcha atrás.

Poco a poco, Miranda fue testigo de como las heridas de la chica se iban cerrando y sus ropas se arreglaban, como si no hubiese pasado nada. De aquellos lugares que se restauraban parecían brotar pequeños relojes que mostraban las acciones que habían provocado las heridas. Incluso el arma de la chica, que tenía algunas marcas por la batalla, se reformó al completo, volviendo a su forma original de daga.

Al otro lado de la cúpula, tanto demonios como el chico y su golem miraban con duda aquella cosa que había aparecido de la nada.

\- Allen-sama - dijo uno de los akumas - ¿Crees que pueda tocar esto?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una especie de guadaña pequeña con una cadena fue lanzada en dirección del muchacho, asustando al akuma que estaba cerca del domo.

Allen, haciendo gala de sus habilidades, saltó sin dificultad para esquivar el ataque, aterrizando sobre Lero como si se tratase de una patineta. La kusarigama* llegó hasta donde yacía Lenalee, enredandose a su alrededor para después ser halada hacia el interior del domo.

De inmediato, Road comprobó el estado de su amiga, notando que no tenía heridas físicas y que aún continuaba con vida; aquello pudo haber sido obra del akuma que usaba ataques sonicos, pues cuando habían sido atacados en el callejón, su gritó le había causado mucho dolor en el interior de su cabeza y apostaba que por ello se había terminado desmayando.

Mientras trataba de explicar a Miranda que ya todo estaría bien y que todo era gracias a ella, Lena despertó algo desorientada tras permitir que su tiempo fuera regresado hasta su anterior estado.

De inmediato iniciaron el contraataque, dejando de lado a Miranda que aún trataba de componente tras recibir las gracias por primera vez.

Lenalee activó sus Botas Oscuras, utilizando su "vals de viento neblinoso", logrando así no sólo tomar por sorpresa a los akumas que seguían curiosos observando el domo, también los limitó visualmente por todo el caos que provocaba con el viento.

Por supuesto Allen había esquivando nuevamente los ataques, dedicándose únicamente a ver como sus secuaces eran atrapados en un enorme torbellino.

Road salió impulsada por una de las corrientes creadas por Lena, atacando así a los akumas por sorpresa con su arma en modo ballesta, deshaciendose de aquel que les había causado más problemas debido a su habilidad sónica. Cuando estaba a punto de ser golpeada por otro de los demonios, Lenalee fue en su auxilio, tomandola por la mano y alejandola del peligro.

\- ¿Eh? - Allen sonrió complacido aún sobre Lero - Si que son interesantes los exorcistas...

\- Allen... - Road se colocó junto a Lena, preparándose para la batalla - ¡Luchemos!

El peliblanco sonrió.

\- Hagámoslo.

De inmediato, los dos akumas restantes atacaron a las exorcistas, pensando que finalmente se habían desecho de ellas, pero pronto fueron desmentidos al recibir ataques desde el cielo. Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos hiriendo a los akumas, pero Allen sólo se dedicó a esquivar, importandole poco que una de as flechas le diera a Lero haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Para callarlo simplemente lo pisó en la cabeza.

La batalla parecía estar ganada por el lado de las exorcistas, pero cuando Road estuvo a punto de disparar en contra de uno de los akumas, un dolor intenso en sus muñecas la hizo desistir. Al ver mejor su mano, notó como esta volvía a tener las marcas que se había causado al zafarse de las cadenas.

Ese detalle no fue pasado por alto por el joven Noah.

\- Esa mujer...

\- ¡Lenalee! - Road llamó a su compañera - ¡Te dejo un momento!

Aquello le extrañó un poco a la chica pero no lo discutió.

\- Entendido.

Volvió donde Miranda que de apoco se veía más cansada por mantener su inocencia tanto tiempo activada. Road se recuperó en cuestión de segundos, agradeciendole nuevo y volviendo a salir para no dejar tanto tiempo sola a Lena que igualmente ya empezaba a agotarse además que, al empezar a "recuperar su tiempo" estaba por volver a su anterior estado de aturdimiento.

Road la sustituyó en la batalla, explicándole rápidamente lo que había descubierto sobre la habilidad de Miranda, por lo que la envío con ella.

Allen entendió finalmente lo que se traían entre manos las exorcistas y el hecho de que Miranda era realmente compatible con la inocencia. Mientras peleaba, Road encontró su abrigo en el suelo, recordando que se lo había visto puesto al muchacho. Aún así, lo tomó y se lo puso al ser este su emblema como exorcista.

Finalmente Lenalee regresó pero Allen tenía otros planes. Detuvo a sus secuaces con tan solo una orden.

Lenalee finalmente se fijó en él, recordando haberlo visto antes.

\- Road, ¿Quién es él? - preguntó a su compañera - Es chico que nos topamos en el teatro ¿No? ¿Es un akuma?

\- No. Es humano.

Lenalee asintió lentamente.

\- Comprendo...

\- Road Kamelot... - Allen mencionó el nombre de la exorcista, como probando como sonaba cuando él lo decía - Una exorcista interesada en salvar a los akumas. Cross Marian fue tu maestro ¿No? El debió explicarte lo que pudiste ver gracias a mi, después de todo, el fue el culpable de que fuera maldecido.

Aquello desconcertó a la pelimorada. ¿Ese chico conocía a su maestro? ¿Cross provocó que lo maldijeran? Allen sonrió, de un salto bajo del paraguas y se colocó frente a las exorcistas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A caso el general no te habló de mí? - fingió tristeza - Bueno, no es importante. Después de todo, yo si se sobre ti - esbozó una sonrisa torcida - Una chica interesante con un curioso destino, y la nueva alumna de Cross. ¡Alguien verdaderamente interesante! Por eso decidí que si tenía que jugar con alguien, sería contigo.

Tanto Lenalee como Road se pusieron en guardia. Antes de que algo pasara, uno de los demonios se adelantó.

\- Yo me encargaré, Allen-sama - dijo sonriente, Allen lo miró con duda - Acabaré con ellas dos, autodestruyendome.

\- ¿Qué? - aquello alertó a Allen e incluso a Lero - ¡Dentete!

No le hizo caso, el demonio fue a toda velocidad hacia las jóvenes exorcistas mientras poco a poco su tamaño iba incrementándose. Lenalee tomó a su amiga del brazo y la llevo consigo para ponerla a salvo apenas unos instantes antes de que el akuma explotara.

\- ¡DETENTE!

Road no dio crédito a lo que vio. Allen había saltado en dirección del akuma, pero lo increíble fue que su brazo izquierdo era ahora una especie de enorme garra blanca con una cruz grabada en el dorso.

"¡¿Inocencia?!"

Al momento de la explosión, su ojo le permitió ver como el alma del akuma gritaba de desesperación, consumida por las llamas y la materia oscura.

\- ¿Estas bien, Road? - preguntó la peliverde una vez aterrizaron.

Road asintió sin verla, prestando atención a lo que ocurría frente a ellas.

El brazo de Allen seguía transformado, pero parecía causarle un gran dolor al chico que no dejaba de gritar. Su piel había vuelto a oscurecerse y frente a su ojo izquierdo apareció una especie de engranaje a manera de monóculo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡Allen-dono! ¡Allen-dono! - lo llamaba el golem, realmente preocupado.

El chico no contestó, parecía intentar arrancarse el brazo con ayuda de su otra mano mientras gritaba por el dolor.

\- Esto es malo~lero. La inocencia lo está atacando~lero.

Aunque se encontraban lejos, ambas chicas escucharon lo dicho por el paraguas.

\- ¿Inocencia? - repitió Lenalee - ¿Ese chico es un exorcista?

No pudieron acercarse para saber que estaba ocurriendo, el tercer y último akuma las atacó.

\- ¡No permitiré que se acerquen a Allen-sama!

Lanzó sus navajas letales con intención de alejarlas de su amo.

Allen luchaba contra la inocencia, intentando desactivarla a pesar del dolor que le causaba. Pasados unos agonizantes segundos logró su cometido, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Su brazo quedó inmóvil, la manga que lo cubría fue deshecha durante su batalla interna dejando ver el color rojo de este y la cruz que había grabada en el.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura, logró ponerse de pie mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad. El dolor fue bajando de a poco. Una vez más, su piel se tornó clara y sus ojos recuperaron su color azulado, sin ningún lente enfrente. Las estigmas en su frente habían desaparecido pero el dolor que le causaron seguía presente.

Viendo que el akuma que lo protegió estaba acabado, Allen invocó un portal frente a él, siendo este una puerta doble de gran tamaño y decoración he recordaba a un tablero de ajedrez.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Allen se dispuso a salir pero el sonido de un arma lo detuvo. Tras de él, Road le apuntaba a la cabeza con su ballesta.

\- No dispares.

Ella frunció el ceño. Su muñeca empezaba a doler.

\- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

\- No se de que hablas...

\- ¡¿No decías que no eras un mentiroso?! - retó - Tu brazo ¿A caso eres un exorcista?

A pesar de que no podía verle la cara, supo que Allen había sonreído. Él tomó su brazo el cual había colocado a duras penas en su cabestrillo.

\- Puedes preguntarle a tu maestro al respecto...

\- ¿Y que hay con lo que vi? ¿Qué rayos fue lo que le sucedió a su alma?

Por un segundo, Allen cerró su puño con dolor.

\- No te preocupes por eso, será la última vez que lo veas. La marca que te hice se borrará.

\- ¡¿Que demonios ha sido todo eso?!

Un poco hastiado, Allen dio unos pasos en dirección a su puerta. Road continuaba apuntando pero no podía disparar, además que el dolor en sus muñecas y en el resto de su cuerpo empezó a hacerse presente, por lo que de a poco fue bajando su arma.

\- Si en verdad quieres saber - el chico volteó por unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - Volvamos a jugar en otra ocasión, Road.

Una vez atravesó el portal, las puertas se cerraron, dejando a una impotente Road con cientos de dudas en la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el suelo empezó a desmoronarse bajo sus pies. Intento ir donde Lenalee y Miranda pero ellas ya habían caído al vacío antes de que ella las acompañara.

La oscuridad la envolvió y antes de caer inconciente, volvió a escuchar la voz del peliblanco.

\- _Volvamos a jugar en otra ocasión, Road._

._

**N/A: *La kusarigama es un arma originaria de Japón compuesta por una hoz (Kama) unida a una cadena (kusari) con una longitud entr metros y que tenía un peso de hierro o piedra (omori) en su extremo (El omori solía ser una esfera o un cono, a veces de forma puntiaguda de uno cm de diámetro).**

**Pues... sólo a mi se me ocurre hacer semejante historia para el día dos. No se si siquiera cuenta como Rollen por completo, pero... Fue lo que se me ocurrió. Para colmo de males me gustó la idea como para desarrollarla, pero como no tengo tiempo (estoy a dos semanas de hacer mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad) además que el manga no ha terminado, y muchas cosas no sabría como plantearlas...**

**En fin, espero sea de su agrado y perdonen la tardanza y los errores que pueda tener.**

**Soy SonikDC.**


	3. Día 3 Sueño

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
._

_No sabía exactamente como había terminado todo de aquella manera. Cientos de cuerpos de sus compañeros y de personas inocentes había a su alrededor; estos cubrían las calles de lo que antes fue su ciudad de origen... O al menos donde recordaba que su historia había empezado._

_También yacían en el suelo, sobre ríos rojos que crecían a cada momento, los cuerpos de aquellos a quienes consideró sus enemigos._

_Se encontraba herido. Únicamente conservaba su brazo derecho el cual se hallaba roto por el antebrazo. Sus piernas tenían múltiples golpes pero aún así, caminaba con andar pesado entre aquel escenario de muerte. Su pecho sangraba por la última herida que había recibido, pero nada de eso le importaba._

_Tenía que llegar a ella. La única persona que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, aún si no se había percatado hasta sus últimos momentos. Estuvo antes incluso de ser quien era ahora. Le debía todo a ella._

_Tenía cuidado con los cadáveres en las calles, los restos de los akumas también evitaba pisarlos, aún si eso significaba más esfuerzo para él._

_Sabía que ella se encontraba cerca de donde aquella luz resplandeciente apareció antes de que el caos se desatara. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde._

_En el horizonte pudo ver que llamas se extendían por entre los edificios y sin nadie para apagarlo, pronto todo el lugar sería consumido por el fuego, acabando con todo rastro de esa guerra._

_Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. El edificio de la Iglesia se encontraba frente a él. Con cuidado lo fue rodeando, apoyándose sobre sus paredes, manchandolas con sangre y lágrimas._

_Lloraba de dolor. No por el dolor físico, si no por el dolor emocional que le causaba el haber perdido todo. Esperaba que al menos ella continuara allí._

_Una vez en el patio de la Iglesia, pudo distinguir los los cabellos alborotado de la joven Noah. Se encontraba recostada bajo un árbol que tenía sus ramas completamente calcinadas._

_\- Road..._

_Con dificultad pronunció su nombre, sintiendo de pronto una terrible sed. Su garganta le quemaba pero aún así, no desistió en su llamado._

_\- ¡Road...! - dijo de manera más fuerte, sin embargo, la chica no pareció oírlo._

_Sus ropas estaban en mal estado, pero su rostro permanecía intacto y con una expresión de serenidad que asustó a Allen._

_Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, corrió los últimos metros, cayendo frente a la chica que dormía plácidamente recargada en el árbol._

_Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar al apoyarse sobre su brazo roto para poder levantarse._

_Ahí estaba, frente a él. Allen de verdad temía que fuera demasiado tarde, pero un leve movimiento, apenas perceptible de su pecho levantándose unos cuantos milímetros, le hizo saber que seguía con vida._

_\- Road - estaba de rodillas frente a ella._

_A pesar del dolor, acarició su rostro con extremo cuidado. Ella abrió los ojos perezosamente, como si acabara de despertarse de un dulce suelo._

_\- A-Allen - fue un susurro, pero él lo escuchó y eso fue suficiente como para que volviera a sentir su corazón latir._

_Con lentitud, Road logró posar su mano sobre la de Allen. El peliblanco no pudo evitar contener el aliento al ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba amoratada, casi negra. Como si hubiese estado expuesta a una temperatura de frío extremo._

_\- Esta bien... - apenas pudo pronunciar la chica al ver la expresión de preocupación del exorcista - Es bueno... verte con vida._

_Le sonrió. Allen sintió un vuelco en el corazón._

_\- Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti._

_\- No me queda mucho tiempo - paso su mano a la mejilla ajena donde limpio un par de lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos zafiro - No pensé que llorarías por mi..._

_\- Por supuesto que lloro - intentó gritar, pero el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se lo impedía - Tu... todo este tiempo..._

_Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla. Sabiendo a que se refería, Road intentó acercarse._

_\- Lo hice por ti. Siempre fue por ti._

_Lo tomó con ambas manos, haciendo que la viera a los ojos._

_\- ¿Por qué...?_

_Road sonrió._

_\- Por qué te amo._

_Y con sus últimas fuerzas, logró darle un último beso en los labios, antes de caer sin vida sobre sus brazos._

_Allen gritó por su pérdida y se abrazo a su cuerpo, el cual poco a poco fue perdiendo su calor._

_Lloró amargamente hasta que..._

Despertó.

Por un momento no sabía dónde se encontraba. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y las últimas imágenes de las que tenía recuerdo se agolpaban en su cabeza a la vez que empezaban a desvanecerse.

\- ¿Allen? - Road se había despertado al escuchar a su pareja gritar.

El peliblanco respiraba agitado mientras blancas perlas formaban sus ojos. Sostenía su cabeza y su pecho con fuerza para que su corazón no terminara saltandole del pecho.

\- ¡Allen! - al verlo de aquella manera, se desapareció todo rastro de sueño.

Lo atrajo hacia ella, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Con suavidad acarició sus cabellos mientras lo mecía lentamente y tarareaba una nana que él conocía a la perfección.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizado. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Con cuidado, Road apartó a Allen de ella para poder secar sus lágrimas con ayuda de su pijama, importandole poco que se mojara.

\- ¿Estas mejor?

El chico asintió. Road le dio un breve beso en los labios.

\- ¿Quieres contarme?

\- Sólo... Sólo fue un horrible sueño - dijo mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama.

Road lo imitó, cubriendo a ambos con las cobijas y acurrucandose sobre su pecho. Allen la abrazo fuerte de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro jugueteaba con su cabello.

\- ¿Qué tan horrible fue ese sueño? - preguntó la chica, viéndolo a los ojos.

Allen dudó.

\- Soñé que te perdía...

Fue sólo un susurro, pero Road pudo escucharlo. Le sonrió con cariño antes de hacerlo bajar un poco la cabeza. Ella se alzó y besó su frente antes de darle un beso en los labios, un poco más largo.

\- Jamás vas a perderme, Allen.

Y con esa afirmación, Allen abrazó más fuerte a la chica entre sus brazos, rogando por qué aquella promesa jamás se rompiera.

._

**Me ha quedado un poco más emotivo de lo que esperaba, debo admitir que casi lloro al escribir esto... casi.**

**En fin, vuelvo a estar a tiempo xD.**

**Espero les guste. Soy SonikDC.**


	4. Día 4 Encuentro

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
._

Fue en la víspera de Navidad. Road se encontraba con su padre, haciendo las compras de último minuto. Por supuesto, a Sheryl se le habían olvidado varias cosas que su esposa le había pedido para la cena, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo en busca de los ingredientes faltantes en compañía de su hija.

A pesar de tener ella menos de 12 años, era bastante más responsable que su padre, así que fue a petición de su madre para que no se les olvidara más nada y que de paso su padre no se metiera en problemas. Tyki ya estaba harto de tener que ir en su rescate y esperaba que por al menos esa noche pudiera estar en paz con la familia totalmente reunida.

Las calles del que sería el distrito comercial estaban bastante abarrotadas de gente que, al igual que Sheryl, habían olvidado algo e iban en su búsqueda antes de que todo cerrara hasta el día 26.

Road se encontraba sobre los hombros de su padre. No le importaba ser ya demasiado grande para aquellos "juegos de niños" ya que así podría indicarle por donde ir y por donde no.

Cuando tuvieron ya la mayoría de las cosas de la lista, Sheryl tuvo que, muy a su pesar, tomarla de la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía las múltiples bolsas de sus compras.

"Demasiadas cosas para el relleno" pensó el hombre mientras llevaba a su hija hasta un nuevo puesto igual de abarrotado que el resto.

\- Ya es lo último, querida - volteó un segundo a verla, para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida - En cuanto obtengamos las ciruelas-pasa, regresemos a casa.

Quizá de vuelta le compraría algún capricho a su hija, por haberlo acompañado toda la tarde. Ella simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Continuaron luchando contra el mar de gente que había a su alrededor. Por un momento, Sheryl imagino aquello como una especie de castigo divino por olvidar comprar todo en el supermercado hace un par de días. Era seguro, el próximo año no cometiera el mismo error.

Cerca de donde los Kamelot se encontraban, un joven se encontraba saliendo a toda prisa de un local, corriendo y empujando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino, incluso si se trataba de una pequeña niña.

Aquel chico se metió entre los brazos de ambos, haciéndolos soltarse. De inmediato Sheryl volteó en busca de su hija, pero el río de gente se la tragó en un parpadeo.

\- ¡ROAD!

La niña fue empujada por las personas en dirección contraria a su padre. No podía permitirse caer o podría terminar aplastada, aún si eso significaba alejarse de su familiar. Para su mala suerte, la manga de su suéter se atoró en el bolso de una mujer que terminó jalandola aún más hasta que la tela terminó rasgándose.

Logrando hacerse a un lado después de unos caóticos minutos, no logró ver a su padre por más que se paraba sobre las puntas de sus pies.

\- ¡Papá! - lo llamó, haciendo eco con sus manos, pero el ruido que había a su alrededor hacia imposible que alguien la escuchara - ¡Papá!

Se encontraba frente a un local que ya había cerrado, así que nadie parecía interesado en voltear siquiera donde la pequeña niña de cabellos alborotados.

Al verse sola y sin posibilidad de encontrar a su padre entre toda esa gente, Road empezó a llorar en silencio. Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos morados y sus mejillas se habían coloreado por el frío que empezaba a sentir.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Una voz se escuchó cerca, pero no reaccionó hasta que sintió a alguien tocar su hombro.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Se trataba de un niño un poco más alto que ella, de ojos amables a pesar de la cicatriz que poseía sobre su ojo izquierdo y de un inusual cabello blanco. Road pensó un momento que el chico se estaba congelando, y que la nieve cubría por completo su cabeza, aunque al verlo mejor, pudo notar que apenas y había unos cuantos copos sobre ella al igual que en sus hombros.

Le costó un poco tranquilizarse para poder hablar pues se le había formado un nudo en la garganta debido al llanto. El chico esperó paciente a su lado.

\- Yo - hipó - Yo, perdí a mi papá - le era un poco raro llamarlo así ya que por lo regular le decía padre, aún si momentos antes lo había llamado así.

\- Ya veo - comentó el muchachito volteando hacía los lados, esperando ver a alguien buscándola.

Regresó su vista a la niña frente a él, sacudió la poca nieve que se había acumulado sobre su cabeza y le entregó un pañuelo para que limpiara sus ojos y su nariz.

\- Descuida, te ayudaré a buscar a tu papá - le dijo con seguridad, tomandola de la mano - Primero dime, como es él y donde fue que lo viste la última vez.

Road le dio una descripción muy simple de Sheryn, haciendo énfasis en sus expresiones exageradas antes que en su físico. Después le comentó como lo había perdido cuando iban a conseguir Ciruelas-pasa para la cena.

\- Eh... - pareció meditar por unos segundos mientras seguía observando a los alrededores - Creo que conozco un par de tiendas donde las venden. ¿Quieres que te lleve a ellas para preguntar por tú padre?

Imaginaba que su padre no habría siquiera entrado a las tiendas después de separarse, pero aquel era un buen inicio además que el chico, por alguna razón, le hacía sentir segura, además que parecía ser el único que se preocupaba por ella en esos momentos.

\- Si, por favor - respondió tímidamente.

\- Bien - comentó sonriente antes de soltarla y darle la espalda, agachandose.

La acción la consternó un poco.

\- ¡Sube! - volteó a verla, haciendo un ademán con sus manos - Podrás ver un poco mejor y así no te perderé.

Tenía sentido. Acató la orden, subiendo a su espalda, dejando que la cargara de caballito.

\- Por cierto - dijo el, acomodandose y empezando a caminar - Mi nombre es Allen. Allen Walker. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Road...

Su madre siempre le había dicho que no hablara con extraños, mucho menos darle sus datos, pero este chico le estaba ayudando. Aún así, prefirió sólo darle su nombre.

\- Road... Es un bonito nombre - no pareció molestarse - Bien, dime sí vez algún lugar que se te haga familiar o sí puedes ver a tu papá.

Hizo lo que le pedía. Se apoyó un poco sobre sus hombros, alzando la cabeza a penas unos centímetros sobre la suya. Debido a la cantidad de gente que la había rodeado antes, no reconocía nada en esa sección y tampoco había señales de su padre.

\- No veo nada...

\- Ya... - Allen siguió caminando con la niña sobre sus hombros, buscando con la mirada a algún policía con quien poder hablar.

Antes de atreverse a preguntar si sabía dónde vivía para poder ver si la llevaba directamente a su hogar, Road fue arrebatada de sus brazos en un movimiento brusco por parte del captor. Ella gritó, Allen se volteó, dispuesto a defenderla pero el hombre que la tenía gritó su nombre antes de empezar a llenarla de besos.

\- ¡ROAD! ¡Estaba tan asustado!

Cuando la niña cayó en la cuenta de quien era, se abrazó a su padre, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Sheryl la sostuvo sobre su brazo aún mientras cargaba las bolsas de sus compras, dejando la otra mano libre para acariciar su cabello.

\- ¡Padre!

Por otra parte, Allen se encontraba pasmado al reconocer al hombre frente a él. Y al parecer, Sheryl también pareció reconocer al pequeño de cabello blanco.

\- ¡Tú! - exclamó con una expresión que a Allen le parecía la de un demonio. Road no recordaba haber visto a su padre tan enojado - ¡Pequeño delincuente! ¡¿Cómo osas haberte llevado a mi hija de mi lado y haberle puesto tus sucias manos encima?!

Allen estaba pálido ante tales palabras. La de cabello morado trató de decir a su padre que él la había ayudado a buscarlo, pero no se lo permitió al gritarle más cosas al pobre pequeño.

\- ¡Asqueroso vago, si vuelvo a ver que tocas a mi pequeña te las verás conmigo! ¿Entendido?

El menor sólo atinó a asentir antes de salir corriendo en otra dirección, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente. Road no pudo seguirlo con la mirada, aún con el color tan distintivo de su cabello, además que su padre volvió a darle besos en las mejillas.

\- ¿Estas bien mi pequeña? - su tono de voz volvió a ser el mismo de antes - ¿Ese bandido no te hizo nada? ¿Tienes alguna herida? - no le dejó tiempo de contestar - ¡Papá lamenta tanto haberte soltado! No lo volverá a hacer - le dio un beso en la frente - Ahora vayamos por esas ciruelas y volvamos a casa, mi princesa.

Durante el camino de regreso, Sheryl no dejó de disculparse con su hija por haberla soltado, jurando no volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Incluso le compró una bolsa de dulces confitados como compensación. En ningún momento le permitió explicar lo sucedido con el chiquillo que le ayudó, terminando así olvidando el tema una vez estuvieron en casa.

Tricia pudo finalmente terminar la cena con ayuda de Road y Lulubell mientras que Sheryl, Tyki, Wisely y los gemelos se dedicaban a decorar la casa de los Kamelot. Llegada la noche, el resto de los invitados fue llegando, trayendo consigo numerosos regalos para la familia y aportes para la cena.

El Conde Milenario hizo su aparición apenas pasadas las 10, trayendo consigo muchos más regalos para la más joven de la familia junto con un gran plato de papas al horno.

Fue una buena cena, llena de comentarios divertidos por parte de los más jóvenes, varias anécdotas interesantes por parte de los mayores y algún que otro truco cortesía de Wisely, para animar la cena. Para estas alturas Road ya había olvidado por completo el incidente, más aún al descubrir lo que el Conde le había llevado de regalo: un cachorro de Beagle.

En definitiva, esa fue una buena cena navideña.

Debido al clima y también al espíritu navideño, todos se quedaron en casa de los Kamelot para pasar el día juntos, disfrutando la compañía de la familia. Ya fue en la tarde que muchos decidieron regresar a sus respectivos hogares, pues aún debían trabajar al día siguiente.

Por suerte, Road se quedó con los gemelos y Wisely, pasando así un buen ver rato jugando en la nieve hasta que la noche cayó. Tenía mucho que no podía divertirse con sus primos e iba a aprovechar al máximo ahora que estaba de vacaciones.

Para la mañana siguiente, Road se despertó temprano, pensando en despertar a Wisely para poder jugarles una broma a Jasdevi. Al descubrir su habitación vacía, imagino que el albino ya estaba en el comedor, buscando algo que llenase su estómago. Cuando bajó las escaleras, el timbre de la puerta llamó su atención.

Teniendo en cuenta que aún no habían llegado los dos empleados que tenían (para el mantenimiento de la casa y para atender a su madre enferma) imaginó que se trataba de ellos.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose así con Mana.

\- ¡Mana! - saludó alegre, aún a pesar del frío que empezaba a colarse.

\- Señorita Kamelot - el mayor levantó su sombrero a manera de saludó. En su otro brazo llevaba un par de palas y herramientas - Su padre me ha pedido que hoy quiere la nieve y revise los árboles y las plantas. Neah llegará un poco más tarde ya que pasó a la farmacia por los medicamentos de su madre.

\- Me parece bien. Mis padres aún están dormidos, ¿No gustas pasar a esperarlos?

Mana negó.

\- Si no le molesta, me pondré de inmediato a trabajar. Quisiera comprobar el estado de sus flores antes de que sea tarde.

Y dicho esto, el hombre se retiró con dirección al jardín trasero, dejando únicamente la pala de nieve recargada en la pared. Lo vio dar la vuelta, posiblemente para dejar las herramientas en el cobertizo. Fue ahí cuando lo vio de nuevo.

Se encontraba recargado sobre la pared, había visto pasar a Mana de manera atenta mientras frotaba sus manos para tratar de entrar en calor.

\- ¡Allen! - sin importarle el frío, dio unos pasos por las escaleras para poder verlo mejor.

El de cabello blanco giró la cabeza en su dirección, topándose con sus ojos purpureos.

\- ¡Road! - exclamó con una curiosa mezcla de felicidad y miedo marcada en la cara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Allen? ¿No quieres pasar? Esta haciendo mucho frío afuera.

Frotó sus brazos desnudos a manera de prueba. El hecho de que llevará un simple camisón encima tampoco ayudaba demasiado a que conservara el calor.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! No - negó de manera efusiva - Quiero decir, estoy bien. No tengo mucho frío. Además estoy esperando a mi papá.

\- ¿A tu papá? - recordó a quien había atendido momentos antes - ¿Mana es tu padre?

\- Si...

A pesar de que llevaba tantos años trabajando para ellos, Road no tenía idea de que Mana tuviera un hijo o de que su apellido fuera Walker.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar?, puedo darte un poco de chocolate caliente si gustas.

\- No, no. Esta bien, de verdad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Road? - la voz de Sheryl se escuchó desde el interior de la casa. Fue lo suficientemente potente como para que Allen lo escuchara y palideciera al momento.

Road fue hasta el portal de la casa, su padre estaba bajando las escaleras completamente vestido.

\- ¿Ha llegado alguien, cariño?

\- Si, padre - contestó la chica.

En cuanto Sheryl vio que apenas y tenía ropa puesta y estaba con la puerta abierta, rápidamente se quitó su saco, lo puso sobre sus hombros a la vez que la terminaba de meter a la casa y cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

\- Road, ¿Qué haces? Con este frío, podrías enfermar si sales así.

Su tono de voz era severo pero dulce a la vez. La menor se colocó mejor el enorme abrigo para cubrirse.

\- Mana a llegado - informó - Me parece que fue a dejar algo en el cobertizo antes de ponerse a apalear la nieve.

\- Ya veo - sonrió complacido - ¿A venido alguien más con él?

Estuvo a punto de decirle sobre Allen, pero al recordar la amenaza que le había dicho días antes, decidió no decir nada al respecto.

\- Mana mencionó que Neah llegaría un poco tarde por pasar a la farmacia - tardó un poco en contestar aunque a su padre no le pareció extraño, asistiendo ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Algo más?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Iré con Mana para decirle sobre las flores. Me parece que el rosal se ha quemado, espero que sólo sean imaginaciones mías. Tú deberías ir a cambiarte si piensas salir señorita - tomó otro abrigo del perchero que se encontraba en la estancia. Sonrió una vez más a su hija y se fue en dirección de la cocina - No quiero que te enfermes, ve a ponerte algo rápido. Y alimenta al cachorro.

Una vez se hubo desaparecido de su vista, Road corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Rápidamente cambio sus ropas por unas más abrigadoras. Bajó las escaleras, embistiendo a Jasdero en el proceso (y casi tirandolo al suelo) llenó el plato de comida de su regalo navideño y salió al jardín trasero.

Su padre y Maná se encontraban examinando los rosales por lo que imagino que de momento habrían olvidado la nieve de la entrada.

Miró a los alrededores, esperando ver al muchachito de ojos azules pero no había nadie. Por fortuna, su padre no la había escuchado salir, por lo que no tendría que dar explicaciones. Caminó con cuidado, rodeando la casa evitando hacer cualquier ruido.

En el lateral de la casa se encontraba Allen. Volvía a estar recargado sobre la pared, observando la casa contraria mientras frotaba sus manos.

\- Hola - saludó con voz baja.

Allen volteó, sobresaltado. Sonrió al verla a ella, aunque no pudo evitar mirar más allá, en busca de su padre.

\- Tranquilo. Mi papá está ocupado con sus flores. Tardará en regresar.

\- Ya veo - sonrió - Me alegra que al final te hayas encontrado con tu papá.

\- Eso fue gracias a ti - hizo una reverencia, agachandose la cabeza y alzando un poco su vestido - De verdad, muchas gracias por ayudarme ese día.

\- No fue nada, eras una damisela en peligro. Un caballero debe ir siempre en su ayuda si lo pide.

Ella rió.

\- ¿También jugaría con ella si te lo pide?

La sonrisa del pequeño se ensanchó.

\- Por supuesto.

Aquel habrá sido su primer encuentro, pero ambos sabían que no sería el último, muy al pesar de Sheryl.  
._

**Se que es tarde, muy muy tarde. Pero he tenido mis complicaciones al escribir esto (tengan en cuenta que lo estoy haciendo recién) y al publicar...**

**Veré si puedo adelantar algo más...**

**Soy solo un mapache desorganizado.**


	5. Día 5 Sangre

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
._

Con cuidado limpio los restos de sangre y lágrimas de su rostro. Su labio se encontraba roto y el pómulo se había abierto. Seguramente su ojo se pondría negro por semejante golpe.

El resto de su cuerpo no se encontraba mucho mejor, lleno de moretones y rasguños. A todos y cada uno de los golpes les dedicó tiempo para curarlos, teniendo que apretar los dientes cada que colocaba el algodón con alcohol sobre las heridas abiertas.

Road ya estaba cansada de su situación, todo por haber decidido quedarse con aquel idiota que no la valoraba. En principio lo había tolerado, imaginando que él cambiaría. Que recapacitaría y volvería a ser el mismo chico atento y amable que conoció 5 años atrás.

Pero no. Había tenido que llegar a esto para darse cuenta de que él no cambiaría. Que esa era su verdadera naturaleza y no la falsa máscara de bondad que llevaba puesta cuando salían.

Al final no podía evitar enojarse consigo misma al no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por no escuchar a sus amigos y defender a ese... sujeto.

Al menos, aún estaba a tiempo. Él se había ido, posiblemente a beber tras la pelea e incluso alardear su "victoria".

Una vez hubo limpiado toda la sangre y curado todas sus heridas, realizó una llamada. Esperaba que aún no la hubieran abandonado por completo.

Sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas y llenas del líquido vital. Al quitárselas las tiró a la basura junto con varios atuendos más que él le había regalado. Estaba decidida a dejarlo y olvidarlo.

Habiéndose cambiado por ropa que a ella le gustaba y le parecía más cómoda, se dispuso a empacar sus pertenencias, sacando de debajo de su cama una maleta mediana. No era tanta la ropa que poseía a comparación de sus zapatos, pero al final optó por llevarse sólo unos cuantos pares, desechando el resto junto con la ropa.

Se llevó consigo un par de fotos que tomó de los álbumes que había hecho para él en ocasión de su aniversario. Apostaba a que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de este detalle ya que jamás lo había vuelto a tomar después de dejarlo abandonado en un armario. Si bien en la mayoría de ellas salía él, era por sus amigos presentes que las conservaría. Quizá después podría llevarlas a editar.

En otra mochila cargó algunos libros importantes para ella junto con un par más de fotografías y objetos que recuperó de la estantería.

Cuando vio todo lo que llevaba consigo, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al notar lo poco que poseía. Los muebles no le importaban en lo más mínimo y al tener con ellos los amargos recuerdos de lo sucedido entre esas paredes, incluso pensó en quemarlos, pero realmente no valía la pena.

Ya con sus cosas a lado de la puerta, dio un último vistazo al lugar que antes consideró su hogar, su santuario. Secando una lágrima rebelde que caía por su mejilla, abrió la puerta, arrojó su llave hacia el sillón y cerró tras tomar sus cosas.

Bajo con lentitud las escaleras, prometiendose no volver a pensar jamás en aquel patán.

Ya abajo, se sorprendió gratamente al encontrarse con Allen. Al final sí había escuchado su mensaje.

El de cabello blanco sonreía pero al notar sus heridas su rostro paso a expresar preocupación. Se acercó a ella con intención de revisar sus heridas, pero Road apartó su mano con gentileza, asegurando que estaba bien. Que ahora estaba bien.

El muchacho le ayudó con sus cosas, subiendolas al maletero de su auto mientras ella ocupaba el lugar del copiloto.

Para fortuna suya, siempre podía contar con Allen. Aquel chico lindo y cariñoso que conocía desde hace ya bastantes años.

Finalmente se fueron, alejándose de aquel lugar lleno de horribles recuerdos y vivencias, esperando lo mejor para el porvenir; quizá y sólo quizá, al lado del chico de ojos azules que conducía mientras se dedicaba a consolarla y a asegurarle que todo estaría mejor.

Y por él, por Allen, sabía que así sería.

._

**Independientemente de que haya terminado la semana, terminaré esto a como de lugar.**

**Nuevamente algo un poco emocional y bastante corto... Espero les guste.**

**Soy SonikDC.**


End file.
